Christopher Muse (Earth-616)
(Xavier Institute student body); formerly (New Charles Xavier School student body) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo; (formerly Salem Center, Westchester County, New York); New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; in or near Ann Arbor, Michigan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men #1 | Death = Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 21 | HistoryText = Christopher and his friends were out one night when one of his friends fell and hit her head. She appeared dead until Christopher touched her and healed her. When word of this miraculous healing got out, Christopher was apprehended by the Ann Arbor police for questioning. Shortly after his unlawful detainment, Christopher was rescued by Cyclops and Magik. They brought him to the former headquarters of Weapon X Project in Canada. There he met Eva Bell and the two formed a friendship. Christopher eventually chose the mutant name Triage. He remained with the team through the incident in Limbo, and later showcased some flirtatious actions towards several female members, with Irma Cuckoo being his primary interest of late. He later assisted in the battle against the Blockbuster Sentinel by healing the civilians caught in the crossfire and Eva after being knocked out by a blast. Later, he was detained and coerced into using his powers for O*N*E; however, when he eventually refused and spit on his boss, he was forcibly administered the X-gene cure, which led to his death for which O*N*E had little remorse. | Powers = Christopher is a new mutant activated after the Phoenix dispersion, and has displayed the following mutant powers: * ' Life-Force Manipulation:' Christopher's mutant power is the ability to summon and freely manipulate the life forces of himself and other living creatures at will. It is believed that all of his other powers are a byproduct of his ability to control life forces. ** Healing: It has been stated that Christopher has the ability to heal other's wounds, and possibly bring them back from death. The mechanism of his healing process is unknown. Cyclops theorized his ability operates by manipulating life forces. ** Reanimation: Christopher can reanimate dead bodies after death by manipulating the life force energy within them. This ability cannot reverse the effects of decay and limits them to whatever state their body had been at the moment of death. ** Immortality: Christopher has also shown signs of immortality. This was during their second encounter with the Brotherhood when he was stabbed in the neck by Raze (and left for dead). He, however managed to come back to life in a few minutes. This is yet to confirm if natural aging has also an effect on him or he is only capable of healing himself using the life force within him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Wooden Staff | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Category:Necromancy Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants